Sasuke's Goodbye
by TICtacLOVER
Summary: This is the tale of Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village and only the girst chapter in a saga of two OC's, Suki and Ai And their attempt to assist the Sasuke Retrieval squad. Can they bring him back? Find out.


www

Sasuke's Goodbye

As told by Suki

I was panting hard, so all I could hear was my heavy breathing. I couldn't sleep so I had come to a nice grassy spot with lots of trees by the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. I turned to face a tree. It had three kunai in a perfect row. Right where I had thrown them earlier. I sat down hard in the grass.

"Dangit." I said quietly to myself as I noticed a hole in my pants. _'Must have done that while I was doing a fire ball' _"Crap…" I said out loud. '_Oh well,' _I thought to myself, '_I have to have about a million of these pajama pants…' _But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing behind me. I stood up very suddenly and grabbed a kunai in each hand. My hands were raised defensively until I noticed it was Sasuke. I put my hands at my side. Sasuke was staring guiltily and intently at the ground. Nothing unusual about Sasuke on a walk except, three things. One, It was the middle of the night, maybe one or two in the morning. Two, he had his backpack on, also along with looking guilty, he looked…sad lastly, this was the path to exit the village! Wait that was four… Never mind, I yelled out to him, "Hey Sasuke, wanna train?" He cringed when I said this, as If I wasn't supposed to see him. But he turned around non-the less, and walked over to where I was standing. "Suki," he quietly began and sighed as if he didn't know what to say or how to say it. _Oh great I already don't like where this is going!_ When someone says your name and sighs before they talk to you that can lead to bad things. Like breaking up with someone… good thing we were never dating… "Suki," he said my name one more time before saying, "I'm not so sure how to say this, so I'm going to be blunt, I'm leaving." He said this and just looked at me.

"Like on a mission?" I asked unthinkingly.

"No," He sighed, "Leaving as in leaving the village, and… and… never coming back." I was so dumbfounded that all I managed to say was this.

"Why?" He sighed (once again) and began to explain, "Well, as you know, my only purpose in life right now is to avenge my family and become a greater person than Itatchi." He spit out the last word. I said very quietly, "That's two." He almost looked amused. Almost. He kept talking, "And this curse mark Orochimaru gave me has only been a good thing!" I snorted in disbelief when he added in that last little sentiment. "Well not _all_ good, but it's made me realize he can give me the power I need!" He stopped there. I thought for a moment and said very quietly, "So that's it, you're just leaving to go and search for him?" He just nodded calmly so I started yelling, "WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE HERE?! WHAT ABOU T NARUTO?! SAKURA?!" I was fuming by then and I yelled even louder, "what…about…ME?!" He looked me in the eye, still perfectly calm which infuriated me. I opened my mouth to scream some more but he quietly placed a hand over my mouth. I calmed down and said quietly, "Do you really think that _Orochimaru_ could give you power?" He nodded again and I screamed, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CURSE MARK THAT YOU CAN GET SOMETHING FROM _HIM_!?" He nodded again and began talking. "I feel like I have to do this Suki, _please _understand." He sounded like he was begging now. I just nodded. He then did the most unexpected thing. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about me, and don't tell anyone where I've gone ok?" Then, I was out cold.

The next morning I woke up lying in the grass. I sat up confused, and then the events of last night played back in my head. I laughed at the thought that the whole in my pants used to be my biggest worry. Then I felt something in my pocket. I reached my hand in and pulled out a little piece of paper. It was neatly folded and on the outside it said in neat handwriting,

_Suki_

Since it said my name on it, I presumed it was for me. I unfolded it very slowly. I looked at the letter, waiting for my vision to come into focus. As soon as I could decipher it, I began to read out loud to myself,

_Dear Suki,_

_I am so sorry it had to be this way. We could have been a great squad, possibly great friends if I could have stayed. Please help Sakura get over me, make sure Naruto isn't always such a knucklehead, and Watch over the village for me. And it's best if you don't come looking for me. Try to forget all about me, and we'll meet again soon, I promise._

_Sasuke_

I could practically hear him laughing as he wrote about Sakura and Naruto. Once I read it a few times, I began to sob. And just my luck, my best friend Ai walked by. "Omigosh Suki what happened?" I tried to explain between some deep breathing and crying about last night. When I was done explaining, I let her read the note. She gave a nervous laugh. I was guessing she was reading about Sakura. "I should have told him, Ai, I should have told him that Itatchi killed my brother, that I have a curse mark, that I _love _him!!" She just patted my shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright you did everything you could."

"No," I said, "And you know it, if I would have told him all those things, he would have stayed I know it!" our little talk was interrupted because then we heard someone screaming. "WHY'S _HE _COMING?!" it sounded like,

"Naruto!" Ai and I both exclaimed at the same time. We ran towards Naruto to stop and find Shikamaru and Naruto arguing and Choji eating chips in his pajamas. This was confusing. Well not the Choji eating chips part, but the whole look of the scene. "_What_ is going on?!" Ai asked then turned to Choji, "Are those barbeque?" I turned to Naruto and looked at him. He began, "Well you see, Sasuke-"

"Yeah yeah I know he left but why are you arguing?!" I cut him off. I began to cry again. Naruto awkwardly put an arm around my shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt the water works," Shikamaru said in that monotonous tone of voice that he has, "But we have a mission to accomplish."

"Yeah! Grandma Tsunade told us everything!!" Naruto said excitedly. I took one look at them and immediately said, "I'm coming with you." I looked at Ai. "She looked indecisive. "I dunno Suki, It sounds pretty big. I'll stay behind, I have to help Lady Tsunade with some stuff." She pulled me into a hug. She pulled away and said "Bye Suki, be careful." I smiled sadly and let her finish her goodbyes. She said to Choji , "Bye, I'll have chips waiting!!" She gave him a hug and turned to Naruto. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck, and bring Sasuke back." She turned to Shikamaru. "Good Luck! Don't die! 'Cause if you do I'll kill you!" I almost started laughing.

"Let's go you guys," Shikamaru said, "And Naruto stop blushing! We gotta go get the other guys!" As we walked off, I waved to Ai and thought about the note Sasuke left. _We'll meet again soon, _he had written, _well, _I thought, _we'll meet much sooner than you thought Uchiha. _I knew because I would bring him back, no matter what.


End file.
